10 Random SoulxMaka Songfics
by Tairulz
Summary: I just randomly decided to do that thing where you put your Ipod, phone, or whatever on shuffle and write about the first ones played. No prompts or challenges (That i know of...) So I hope you like them! REVIEW! :D
1. I Gotta Feeling

**Okay guys, I'm back with more one-shots.**

**I read some where people press shuffle on their music and write about the first few songs that played. Thats what I'm doing here, the first 10 that played on my phone. One thing, these will all be SoulxMaka (SoMa)**

**Some of these might not use the actual lyrics, some not. All are inspired by their respective songs.**

**So i hope you enjoy. I do realise some people won't like it, but don't be to harsh about it. NO ABUSE!**

**I do NOT own soul eater (SoMa would have happened long ago if i did….)**

_**Chapter 1- "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas**_

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Outside a nightclub in Death City (Not the kind with hookers), two teenage boys were waiting in line, having just become legal age to go to a nightclub and drink.

One with shocking white hair and ruby red eyes turned to his friend. "Tonights gonna be fun you say?" His companion turned to him and replied smugly.

"I got a feeling Soul, Tonights gonna be a good night."

_(A.N- See what i did there? Hehe…)_

And it was, at least for his blue haired friend. Soul just sat in a corner and laughed when Black Star was rejected, one girl even poured a drink on his head.

So he was sitting there awkwardly by himself, most girls were either scared away or annoyed by his friend's absolutely horrible flirting and bad pick-up lines.

Without a word, he left and got on his motorbike. He was going home, black star was drunk and Soul would _not _deal with a drunken Black Star. It may sound mean, but that monkey tended to break stuff until he passed out.

The next day, He decided to go back, he would have gone by himself but Black Star followed him.

This time, the bartender recognised him, and refused to give him anything alcoholic, instead giving him soft drinks.

Again Soul sat by himself. Black Star had said to him "Don't be such a pussy and find a hot chick to hook up with." It wasn't that he was against a one-night-stand, he hadn't found anyone he liked yet. Tons of girls were there in scraps that barely counted as clothes, or caked themselves with way to much make up.

Until…

"WHOOOO! LIVE IT UP!"

Startled by this sudden shout, Soul whipped his head around searching for its source. He found it.

Two girls were dancing on a table, holding up bottles of drink and doing a routine that made half the guys there drool. The one on the left got the most attention, big chest and long dirty blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

But it was the other one Soul was more interested in. Ash-blonde hair almost to her waist, mile-long legs and Emerald green eyes. No chest to speak of, but he was more of a leg guy anyway.

He went over and watched with the rest of the guys while the girls danced and drank to their hearts content. Once the girl looked around, Emerals green met ruby red, and both eyes lit up. This was definitely the girl for him.

The ash-blonde hopped off from the table, and started to approach him. With a smirk he walked towards her as well, meeting halfway.

"Care for a drink miss?" She blinked at him once, then grinned and nodded. The two of them sat down at the bar and ordered drinks.

"Whats your name blondie? Or should i just call you miss?" She giggled before replying.

"Maka, what about you?"

"I'm Soul."

The two of them drank and laughed for a few hours. Soul briefly wondered where Black Star went, but was more interested in this blonde beauty sitting next to him.

They danced for a little bit, and little by little were getting closer to each other. Until finally Soul cupped Maka's face in his hands and crashed his lips to hers. Ego raising considerably when she deepened the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"You wanna get out of here Maka?" Maybe moving a little to fast, but he didn't care. Maka's grin only widened.

"Lead the way."

Black Star was actually right for once….

It _was _a good night.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Wow, you already know what the ending implied don't you? Thats the farthest I'm willing to go, I'm fine with kissing and MAYBE a little further, but I'm uncomfortable actually write a full-out lemon.**

**(P.S- i discovered lemons completely by accident)**

**Okay, ill start the next one ASAP. and no, i havemt forgotten the other stories, ill get to those later. (I hope)**

**Cya next time! :D**

**Tairulz**


	2. Marry You

**Alright, heres number 2 of my 10 songfic one-shots, maybe the quickest I've updated so far in my stories, not entirely sure. Not that it matters much to me anyway.**

**Don't sue me for the lame names for Soul's parents, i don't do well with names mostly, i try though, i really do. It might be a little bit too long, but i hope none of you mind, but hey, this is **_**fan fiction**_**, the more words the better right?**

**I think this has to be my fluffiest chapter yet, i don't usually put this much time and effort with romantic details such as the ones included here.**

**I don't have much to say, cause the intro and Disclaimer was already in chapter one. Hehe…**

**Wait, i just thought of something.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (To those of you who celebrate, its coming up soon.)**

_**Chapter 2- "Marry You" By Bruno Mars**_

**START OF CHAPTER:**

"MAKA -ALBARN YOU WILL NOT DATE THAT IDIOT!" She had been caught for the third time that week sneaking out to see her boyfriend of three months, Soul Evans. There was just one problem….

Her father was adamant she stay away from him.

"No! I will date who i see fit!" She had had enough of her father. Ever since her mother died, her father Spirit Albarn, had been controlling, even _possessive _of his only daughter. She never got time to herself anymore, and her father ruled her life. Well, not anymore.

She loved Soul, and it saddened her slightly that he couldn't see that. Her father pounded at her locked door, she had ran to her room just in time. She was running away, she wouldn't stay here with her idiot of a father another day.

"GET BACK HERE MAKA!" He roared, the door creaking under pressure. With a squeak of fear, she ran to her phone and texted Soul.

**WITH SOUL:**

"Soul! Come quick!" Said white haired boy opened one eye lazily at his mothers shout, and warily replied "What?"

"It's Maka, she texted you, you need to see this!" At the mention of his girlfriend, he shot up and ran to the living room to where his mom sat**.**

_Soul's mother and father, Angeline and Daniel Evans, had divorced when he was young, and his older brother Wesley had moved in with their father, and he had stayed in Death City with his mother. They had divorced on good terms, and spoke on the phone every once in a while to catch up._

"What?! Is she in trouble? Hurt? Mom _what_?" He almost snatched the phone from his mother and read the text.

**Soul, my dads gone crazy. Im packing my things as i type this, I've locked my door but i don't know how long it will take for him to knock it down.**

**Please hurry, I'm scared to death right now.**

Angeline had never seen her Son look so _terrified_ in years. She knew how much he loved Maka, and was glad he had found someone who could make him happy as she did. He had never looked happier. What she didn't approve of was Maka's father. A good parent should support their child and let them be happy as possible, the level of restriction he placed on his daughter was absurd, and she frowned at the fact he thought her son was some kind of delinquent. Sure, Soul was rough around the edges, but no-one was perfect, and Maka had started to change him for the better.

She loved Maka like she was her own daughter, and was more than happy to have Maka live with them.

She stood up and retrieved her car keys, then turned around to where Soul was still standing with wide eyes.

"Lets go get her Soul." He blinked, than nodded and without another word followed her out to the car.

"Hey mom?" She was driving to Maka house, and Soul was fiddling with a small box in his hands. She instantly knew what it was.

"Yes Soul?"

"Can we go to Vegas after this?"

Angeling smiled, knowing what her son had planned.

"Of course Soul."

Than she called the house phone of Wes and Daniel Evans, which was answered quickly.

"Hello Angeline." It was Daniel. Good, this would be quicker.

"I need you guys to bring your tuxedos, were all going to Vegas. Can you meet us at the airport?"

"Why? What's going on? Are you-"

"Not me dear, this is for Soul."

**THE HOME OF DANIEL AND WES EVANS:**

On the other end of the line, Daniel Evans smiled, his son had finally found someone to make him happy.

"Wes! Pack our suitcases with the tuxedos, Were going to a Vegas wedding!"

"What? Is mother-"

"No not your mother, it's for Soul." Wes smiled as well, he was happy for his little brother.

"Right away father."

"I'll see you soon Angeline."

_"You too Daniel, hurry." _

They both hung up, and Daniel went to go finish packing to attend his youngest Son's wedding. Just the thought made him grin all over again like it was his own wedding.

**BACK WITH ANGELINE AND SOUL:**

They raced to the the street Maka lived on, and Angeline slowed to a stop on the opposite side of the road. "I'll be right back mom." It was her turn to nod as her son raced away to the back where Maka's one-story window sat.

Soul ran around to Maka's window, and knocked on the glass. Not even two seconds passed before she threw it open. She helped him climb in and hugged him tightly.

"Thank god your here Soul!" She buried her face in his shirt, and he stood there and hugged her tightly.

Lets get your bags and go okay? mom's waiting outside."

"Okay, lets-" She let out a shrill squeal as her father pounded even louder trying to break open the door to her room.

"Come on Maka, lets go." With a quick passionate kiss, the two were lowering her few bags onto the ground outside, and Soul climbed first, helping her down after.

They raced across the street with Maka's few bags, and found Angelines car across the road. They stopped right next to the car. (Angelines door window was down.) After they loaded her bags in the boot he brought Maka around to the side of the car where his mom could see them.

Soul dropped to one knee and pulled out the box containing the ring and held it out to show Maka, who gasped.

"Maka Albarn, the most beautiful girl i have ever met, will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down her face, and she leaped into a hug. "YES! YES OF COURSE SOUL!" They kissed, and Soul put the ring on her finger, a huge grin on both their faces.

"GET BACK HERE MAKA!" Spirit slammed open the front door, and marched angrily across the street towards them.

They hurriedly got back in the car, and Soul's mom gunned the engine just in time as Spirit started running.

Soul and Maka sat next to each other in the back seat while Angeline Evans drove them to the airport.

"I know its kinda sudden, but how do you feel about a Vegas wedding?"

Maka smiled at her new fiancé. "That sounds perfect." She leaned her head on his shoulder, and the leaned into each others embrace.

**TIME SKIP TO THE VEGAS WEDDING:**

They met up with Wes and Daniel at the entrance. Souls father complimented Maka, making her blush, both Wes and Daniel said how lucky they are to find each other.

Then they found one of Las Vegas's many wedding chapels. The audience was made up of Souls parents and brother, along with Maka's best friend since childhood Black Star, he and his girlfriend Tsubaki had tagged along when they met at the airport by pure chance.

Maka and Soul were standing at the alter, Soul in a hastily purchased tux, and Souls mother lent Maka her own wedding dress for the occasion. During the whole short speech, they just stared into each others eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Without hesitation, Soul smashed his lips onto Maka's, whilst the four guests cheered, Black Star taking photos on a camera he got from god-knows-where.

Later on in their honeymoon, Soul was sound asleep and Maka was wide awake, she was overcome with joy and she finally married the man she loved. She saw a small slip of paper in sticking out the shirt pocket. (The shirt had been abandoned to the floor just hours ago)

What she saw was a very short and simple letter addressed to her, one sentence which made her smile.

**"Hey Maka, I think i wanna marry you."**

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Wow this took me a while to finish, i would have wrote more this weekend, but i was sick and now i have another week of school =_=**

**Okay, i realise i just ****implied**** a lemon, but really, what do you THINK people do on their honeymoons? I was uncomfortable even going that far in the romance department. Sometimes i might read things like this, but writing it is a whole other story. To each their own.**

**Two writers i would recommend:**

**1- My friend wrote a justin briber story called "Cure Me" on quotev, not my fav site but still ok**

**2- Super Shadow21, one of my closest friends and a MASSIVE Sonic fan (Especially shadow) **

**Okay, thats all i have to talk about for now.**

**Cya next chapter! :D**

**Tairulz**


	3. When You were Young

**Hey guys! #3 in my little Songfic series.**

**Just a little note, i may not use the actual lyrics these are just inspired by the song chosen.**

**We all know Maka has trust issues due to a certain habit of her fathers, and when i think of this song and soul eater, i think of her and how she must feel sad, Soul being as loyal as he is, comforts her in that awkward way of his.**

**The lack of general romance in Soul Eater was a bit disappointing for me, and SoMa is my absolute fav pairing**

**I do not own soul eater dammit! (haha lol 8 !'s)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Maka had holed herself up in her room again.

Soul had known her for quite a few years now, ever since they had graduated high school, and eventually married. He knew when she needed time to herself, and when she needed to socialise before she wasted away.

He knew she would always guilt herself for past mistakes, no matter how many times he told her it wasn't her fault. The main reason being the scar on his chest. Which ironically, was how they first met.

_Soul was just your average waiter at a local cafe near where he lived. He had been the last to leave and as a result also had to lock the doors._

_"This is so not cool." he mumbled more to himself and started down the street when he heard a muffled shriek of pain. Wide-eyed he ran to investigate._

_A petite blonde was straining to get away from a boy about his age but with no success. She as also trying to tear at a necklace that was obviously to tight. All Soul could see was a mop of blonde hair on her attackers head and he caught a glimpse of a bright blue eye._

_"Now now, this is why you don't run away from ME my dear." Soul had hear enough._

_"Let go of the girl weirdo!" He called out, startling the boy and giving the girl time to kick him between the legs. She ran right to him and buried her face in Souls shirt._

_"Hey its ok now, want me to drive you home?" He offered kindly, the girl shook her head._

_"I don't have one, not anymore." Soul looked at her in disbelief, before coming to a decision._

_"Well then, i have a spare bedroom if you want a place to go." She nodded and smiled._

_"Maka, Maka Albarn." He grinned. "Im Soul Ev-Eater."_

_"Alright, now lets get goi- LOOK OUT!" He pushed her away and she could only watch in shock as her recently ex-boyfriend drove the blade across Soul's chest. He managed to beat up Hiro and silently collapsed onto the cold ground._

_"Soul no! SOOOOOUUUUULLLL!" After a few minutes of sobbing into his chest, help arrived and he was taken to the hospital. Maka refused to leave his hospital room._

_After he was mostly healed, he went right back home and Maka followed him, having nowhere else to go. After a few month of living together they had their first kiss and both confessed feelings for the other, and have been together since._

Maka was also the only one who really knew him, and loved him for who he was. But today she just couldn't handle it, today of all days was especially hard on her.

The anniversary of Hiro's attack and their meeting.

Even after all these years, she would never forget that incident, the fierce look in Souls eye as he took the blow for a girl he didnt even know. The one mistake she couldn't forgive herself for, he had almost died that night.

Soul loved his wife, and would hate to see anything happen to her now, she was everything to him. He knew she would never forget, but maybe he could help her finally put it behind her.

He found her in the living room, book open but seeing nothing. He walked over and sat next to her, hugging her without a word.

She in return buried her face in his shirt and cried softly, much like she had all those years ago.

He would always be there for her, no matter what.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**This really didn't turn out like i planned, but i doth really feel like re-writing this whole thing either. Lazy me hehe…**

**Hehe I'm laughing hysterically at my phone conversation from last night, me and Super Shadow21 were texting, making the most retorted faces me can on our phones. **

**I know, we should have far less sugar binges shouldn't we?**

**Muahahaha but whats the fun in that? I never get tired of being random, ever :P**

**Cya next chapter! :D**

**Tairulz**


End file.
